Owari no Seraph Wiki:Manual of Style
M A N U A L O F S T Y L E This is the official Owari no Seraph Wiki Manual of Style. Chapter Pages Main - The beginning section where a general introduction is placed. # Short Summary - A brief at a glance summary of the chapter. # Long Summary - A more detailed summary of the chapter. # Characters in Order of Appearance - A bullet point list with the order in which the characters appear. # References - Official sources to support points made. # Navigation - In edit: "Insert" "Template" place in this area. Episode Pages Main - The beginning section where a general introduction is placed. # Short Summary - A brief at a glance summary of the episode. # Long Summary - A more detailed summary of the episode. # Differences with the Manga - Any differences the episode has with the corresponding manga chapter(s). # Characters in Order of Appearance - A bullet point list with the order in which the characters appear. # Gallery - Screenshots from the Episode. # Navigation - In edit: "Insert" "Template" place in this area. Light Novel Pages Main - The beginning section where a general introduction is placed. # Summary - A brief summary of the chapters in the novel. It's generally preferred to keep them short and simple. # Characters - A bullet point list of characters in order of appearance. # Gallery - Illustrations and other images from the novel. # Notes - Any notes for the article. Optional. # References - Official sources for release dates / ISBNs. Character Pages Main - The beginning section where a general introduction is placed. For the character's names, use the template. # Appearance - The character's appearance. # Personality - Information on the character's personality and traits. # History - The character's story before the current timeline. # Story - The role the character plays in the story. Use Sub-heading 1 for the story arcs. # Powers and Abilities - The character's powers and notable abilities. When they have a special skill, use Sub-heading 1 for natural abilities and weapons and then Sub-heading 2 for 'Enchanted Gear' or 'Cursed Gear' under Weapons for example. Also, align images to the right as a layout rule. For the names of the demons or gear's names, also use the template. #'Relationships' - Section that details the character's relationships with other characters. If the character has a subpage for this section, use . # Gallery - Section with images of the character. If the character has a subpage for this section, use . # Quotes - Character quotes. Organized in the same way as Trivia. The quote comes first— followed by who the quote is said to with context, Chapter number, "Chapter title all in italics." For example: "Quit trying to shoulder all our burdens by yourself!"— Twelve-year-old Yu to Mika in Sanguinem, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy" # Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (For style purposes, put a space after the *). Speculations, fan material or comparison to other series are best placed in the Forum or blogs. # References - In source editor use the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. If the page does not have any references, the article can be improved by adding them. Kindly view the referencing guide for further elucidation. # Navigation - Place the here. Writing Style *All articles on the wiki are written in US English. *Everything in the article should be written in the present tense, except the "History" section, this should be written in the past tense. *Articles should be written in an in-universe style, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. This means that terms like "in chapter" are not suitable. *Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be updated every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. References *This wiki uses references. This means that everything in the articles must be referenced with the chapter and page number. This is mostly used in the "Story" section, but also appearance, personality, abilities and so forth should be referenced. Most references are at the end of a paragraph or at the end of a sentence. **'External sources': Place a reference in between at the end of a paragraph or a sentence, such as this: . For further information, please see . **'Manga': Place a reference in between, like this: to support your point. For more, please see . **'LN': . ** Anime: . ** Fanbook/Vol: and . Notes *If information is debatable, please discuss it on the before implementing. Category:Policy